Stage lighting instruments may be used in theatre, rock concerts, restaurants, nightclubs, or special events. Multiparameter stage lighting instruments or devices are typically comprised of a light source and one or more parameters that may be controlled by an operator through a control device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,187 to Bohnhorst, which is incorporated by reference and which is titled: "Computer controlled lighting system having automatically variable position, color, intensity and beam divergence," describes multiparameter lighting devices and a central control device. Multiparameter lighting devices may offer several variable parameters such as pan, tilt, color, pattern, iris and focus. Multiparameter lighting devices are often controlled by a remote control device under the direction of an operator. The remote control device is typically hardwired to the multiparameter lighting devices through communication lines and there is "remote" control in the sense that the multiparameter lighting devices may be at distant locations. An operator may program the control device to produce a show with the multiparameter lighting devices.
The shows programmed by the operator may consist of twenty or more multiparameter lighting devices. Each multiparameter lighting device may have as many as eight to twelve parameters that may be varied to produce a desired lighting effect. The parameters to be varied are selected by an operator of the remote control device. The operator may program the multiparameter lighting devices from the control device to produce a "scene". A scene is produced by varying the parameters for each of the multiparameter lighting devices as to produce a desired effect. In the prior art within a scene a particular multiparameter lighting device will have its parameters set in a particular manner, for example the color may be set to "red", the tilt may be set to ninety degrees, the pattern may be set to a circular pattern, etc.
Each scene for the total of the twenty or more multiparameter lighting devices may take the operator of the control device considerable time to program. For each scene the average of twenty multiparameter lighting devices often comprised of eight to twelve parameters each, results in a large amount of options for the operator. The final result of the show that utilizes twenty or more multiparameter lighting devices may have fifty to one hundred scenes where each scene contains hundreds of parameters of many multiparameter lighting devices that are varied.
The operator of the control device may spend considerable time programming the show using the control device. Sometimes the show rehearsal times do not allow enough time for the operator to be as creative as they would like. With so many parameters available from each multi-parameter lighting device, it can be very time consuming for the operator to address each one. ("Addressing" typically requires an operator of the control device to identify by operator inputs the"address" or unique identification for a particular multiparameter lighting device, and then after the address signal has been sent, allows the operator through additional operator inputs to specify each parameter of the multiparameter lighting device).
For instance, to set the color parameter of a multiparameter light may require setting a color wheel to a particular rotational position (a color wheel may typically have eight apertures one for each color) which is located on the multiparameter lighting device. The color wheel of a multiparameter lighting device may index from one color (one rotational position) to another when a color change command is received from the control device. If the operator wants to sequence several colors from the wheel to be placed in the light path he normally must program a separate scene for each color to be presented into the light path. Next, the scenes of selected colors are sequenced at the control device by the operator. The operator may "play back" the programmed scenes (that he programmed) sequentially by inputting a command to the control device or by a signal from the control device. The prior art multiparameter lighting devices do not typically store the "scenes" or if they are stored they are pre-stored as in the prior art TRACKSPOT (registered trademark) device at a factory. The TRACKSPOT (registered trademark) device is disclosed in TRACKSPOT (registered trademark) User Manual, copyright High End Systems, Inc. 1997, P/N 60600034, Version 4.1 which is incorporated by reference. The control device, which is located remotely, sends control signals which cause the scenes to sequence. The programming of the show, with its corresponding scenes, can be very time consuming for the operator, as each multiparameter lighting device might be individually addressed and its many parameters varied.
In order to reduce the programming time that the operator requires to be creative, manufactures of multiparameter lighting devices have included various additional commands for many of the parameters. These various additional commands might be considered as macros. A color wheel utilized by the multiparameter lighting device may most often respond to indexing commands that are sent to the light from the control device. An indexing command allows the operator to choose which color is to be placed in the light path of the multiparameter lighting device. The various additional commands or macros may include random color at a fast change speed, random color at a slow change speed, color spin at a fast change speed (the color wheel rotates continuously), color spin at a slow change speed. By selecting one of the color parameter macros, the operator can save the programming time necessary to create something similar that might be accomplished using multiple scenes with the corresponding required indexing commands.
As another example, a mechanical shutter parameter used to blackout the light emitted by the multiparameter lighting device, may not only be programmable "on or off" but different actions of the shutter may also be chosen. This means for a stroboscopic effect where the shutter may open and close several hundred times, the operator need not program the shutter to open and close several hundred times by programming several hundred scenes that sequence. Instead the operator may communicate from the control device to the multiparameter lighting device a macro command that operates from the operating memory of the multiparameter lighting device. This macro command may provide the repetitive opening and closing of the shutter necessary to create the stroboscopic effect.
The operator of the control system may implement several macros in to each scene during the programming of the show. Many multiparameter lighting devices may have several macros available per parameter. The macro commands available affect the parameters of the multiparameter lighting device, save the operator time and allow for greater creativity.
After programming the show on the control device, the show containing all the scenes and corresponding parameters for each of the multiparameter lighting devices is recalled from the control device's memory. The scenes can be called up during the actual show by the operator who may be present at the control device during the show or they might be synchronized to a timer, so that they are automatically called up during the show. If the scenes are called up by the operator during the show, it is important that the correct scene be called up at the correct moment during the show. During a musical or a rock concert, the operator may call up scenes precisely in time with a climactic musical score. This offers the audience of the show a sense that the lighting is tracking or responding to the show.
Various methods of controlling a show to audio without the operator precisely keeping time with a musical score have been tried in the prior art. Control systems such as the High End Systems INTELLABEAM (trademarked) controller as illustrated in the High End Systems All Product Brochure have included an audio input to the control device. An audio signal is provided to the audio input of the control device. This audio input is converted to a control signal that is used to advance a scene that has already been programmed by an operator. Several scenes may be advanced as an audio signal is received at the input of the control device. Unfortunately this prior art method of advancing the scenes to audio only advances the preprogrammed scenes and whatever parameters have changed due to the programming of the scenes.
At least one manufacture has included a transducer or microphone within the multiparameter lighting device housing to detect an audio signal. The TRACKSPOT (trademarked) multiparameter lighting device as illustrated in the High End Systems All Product Brochure is equipped with a microphone for advancing scenes when one of the multiparameter lighting devices is selected as a "master unit". The master unit converts the audio signal received by the microphone and utilizes the converted signal to advance the preprogrammed scenes contained within the master's memory. The master in turn advances the scenes of the rest of the multiparameter lighting devices that are on the same communication system visually simultaneously with the audio advance signal received by the master. This prior art audio advance system is limited as it only advances the preprogrammed scenes to a processed audio signal. An operator cannot program a scene at the control system and select a parameter of an individual TRACKSPOT (trademarked) multiparameter light to be audio responsive. The Trackspot system only advances the factory programmed scenes to the audio. When a scene is advanced the parameters of the lights in that scene are not audio responsive.